1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to an electronic device, an assembling method of electronic module and a disassembling method of electronic module, and more particularly, to an electronic device with an upper cover and a bottom casing and an assembling and a disassembling method of the electronic module thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
The advanced development of computer technology largely increases the amount of data requiring computer process. Advanced computer technology is also capable of processing a variety of data types and therefore a larger storage capacity is needed. Since an optical disc is advantageous in cheap price, carrying convenience, large storage capacity, easy-storing, longer storage life and robust from damage, general traditional magnetic storage medium has been gradually replaced by optical disc, and optical disc has become an indispensable optical storage medium nowadays. Along with the broad uses of optical discs, an optical disc drive (ODD) for reading the data of an optical disc becomes an indispensable electronic product in life as well.
For example, many notebook computers are equipped with an ODD to read data. With a conventional notebook computer, an ODD is fixed mostly by using screws, where as assembling, the ODD needs to be placed into the casing of the notebook computer, followed by tightening the screws to fix the ODD. As disassembling, the screws are firstly detached so as to take out the ODD; therefore, the conventional structure requires more labor and more time for both assembling and disassembling.